Awakening
by Vixen1
Summary: One morning they awaken to live for each other. Oneshot, Rated strongly for adult situations and innuendo. -COMPLETE-


This is a one-shot, and it is meant for pure enjoyment! It's a PWP!

RATED R- For adult situations and very heavy lime- Take this seriously!

Awakening

He had been a great many places in life, but none were as beautiful as the one he was in at the very moment. As the sun's rays first touched the horizon, he felt he was in heaven. Beside him lay a fragile, gentle form, legs entangled within the soft sheets that swathed them together. Her milky skin seemed to glow as the warm light from the skies shown down upon her nude form. A delicate hand rested lightly upon his bare chest, and the warmth she radiated pressed against him sent chills throughout his entire body. His blood boiled, and his heart instantly began to pound in a familiar sense. This was the woman he loved; this was his future. Life had never been this sweet, and he knew that it would most likely never change as long as he had her by his side.

"Hmm…" She murmured and snuggled into his chest deeper. Lightly he chuckled, but not wanting to wake her, he calmed his amusement to a dull smile and settled for running his hands through her incredibly silky hair. Was this real? So many times he had questioned whether or not she was real or an illusion that he still could hardly believe the truth.

Their buzzer rang, a shrill whining sound filling the silent room. Groaning at the impeccably bad timing, he reached over and slammed the alarm clock with his fist, sending it flying to the ground in a crashing and final boom. The white linen curtains ruffled in the soft breeze of the morning. Two birdsongs trilled through the open window and prodded another indiscernible moan from the sleeping woman. Finally he knew he could not wait any longer to awaken her.

Carefully he extracted his arm from around her and shifted his weight. Her obvious goose bumps alerted him to the fact that she already missed the warmth and comfort he provided her jumbled in her arms. As subtly as he could, he bent over her petite form and placed a delicate kiss upon her rosy, full lips. When he felt no movement from her, he smiled and continued knowingly.

Tracing her velvety skin, his rough finger brushed across her high cheekbones, beckoning her into the surreal reality of their compromising positions. As slowly as he could, he moved downward, over her neck and to her collarbone. Soft and gentle kisses were laid in his wake, trailing from her cheeks to her neck, and down to her shoulder, where he finally began to use his teeth, roughly nipping at her sensitive skin.

"Mmmm…" He paused momentarily and breathing heavily to look up and see that there was a faint smile playing on her soft lips. Once again chuckling at her sweet antics, he raised his head to place a kiss on her full, smiling mouth.

"Don't stop now." She whispered into his ear as he pulled away.

"I had no intention of it." He growled darkly. Ripping covers away from her lithe form, his hands began to trace every curve and crevice. Knowingly they found her weak points, and the soft moans she elicited were nothing more than a tempting and evil game to his ears. As he touched an especially weak point, she arched up in the bed, eyes opening wide in shock of intense pleasure.

"Not fair!" She moaned.

"You don't think so?" He questioned, pushing her again. She gasped again, and whimpered.

"No…" Her gasps were short and harried, her voice haggard from yelling the night before. As she regained some of her strength, she managed to look him in the eyes and hold his gaze. And from that point on, he knew had lost.

Sitting up in bed, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed, flipping him onto his back and crawling on top. As her smooth creamy skin rubbed against his, he growled in frustration. She merely smiled down at him, and making sure that her eyes never left his, she began to make small, intricate designs on his chest using her nails. Then she leaned over, and very delicately began to kiss his throat. Her lips barely touched his, and her breath had the effect of causing his skin to rise in goose bumps, much the way hers had when he had first moved away from her.

As carefully as she could, she leaned forward and placed her cheek against his, breathing in her ear. Then she took his earlobe into her warm mouth and bit down lightly. Squirming below her, his breathing became intense and deep. As she worked her way down his chest, she smiled hearing the small gasps he emitted beneath her ministrations.

Looking down upon her, he felt his heart suddenly stop in his chest. Her deep, intense gaze was still centered upon his own eyes, and her cute innocent lips caressing his skin… something so erotic about the entire situation struck him. No matter how long he was with her, every single thing about her still made him feel as if it was a new and exciting experience.

"Not fair." He whispered, his eyes only half open now.

"You don't think so?" She whispered, only torturing him farther. "Okay!" She chirped. Stopping all together, she heaved herself off of him, and sat cross-legged beside his panting form on the bed.

"What?" He blinked.

"You did say it wasn't fair…" She giggled, winking at his confused gaze. He groaned, and then growled savagely.

"Come here!" He grabbed her roughly and threw her to the bed, rolling on top and laying against her length fully. Slowly his hips began to rock, throwing her into despair.

"Oh, oh, no!" She screamed louder and louder.

"Oh yes!" He snarled, biting her shoulder, and then taking her ear into his mouth. His hands held her to him tightly, spanning almost the entirety of her back. As he drew her closer to him, her legs wrapped around him, one hand leaving red welts on his back where her nails dug into his skin, and the other grabbing his messy hair in the throws of passion.

"God, I love you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and he could feel her collapse in his arms. As she broke below him, he could no longer contain himself. Her passion for him, for their love, and then her willingness to submit drove him over the edge.

Together they collapsed, gasping for breath as everything swirled in different colors and images. Their sweaty, spent nude forms rubbed against each other as they whispered words of their undying love. From the floor, a sudden shrill beeping resounded, breaking their concentration.

"The second alarm clock." She sighed. "Work for you."

"School for you. At least it was a good way for us to wake up, I'll admit you were right about that." He smiled rakishly, and she blushed. Groaning and trying to ignore his soft eyes as they rested on her, she pulled herself from his arms and stood, the light highlighting her prone form in all its intense glory. His breath caught, and he felt as though he could go again.

"Of course…." She smiled, staring towards one of the doors that led out of the room. "There's always the morning shower…" He smiled.

"Serena, you read my mind."

"I'll meet you there Hiiro." She winked and strode towards the door, while he smiled and stood. Maybe he would go again after all.

Do we like? It's my first tie writing anything like it, but I've come close to hinting in some of my other fics in the past. Tell me what you think! Should I do more things like this, or do you like the longer fics better? –Vixen –Rix13rixaol.com


End file.
